Taming FirePanda
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Gaara goes on a rampage and Hinata is Suna's only hope! How will this affect their new friendship?


_**Disclaimer Thingy: No own Naruto..... but if I did own a few of its bishonen..... well..... nvm.**_

* * *

_**Crash!!**_

More buildings fell like dominoes under Gaara's torrential rage. The people of the sand were long gone, already adapted to Gaara's fits. "Gaara!" screamed Temari, trying to get through to him. The angered beast turned towards her.

Temari's eyes widened as his sand wrapped around her, dragging her within inches of his face. _"Mine!"_ It breathed. _"Hinata is mine and no one will take her from me!"_ Temari's eyes widened farther, if possible. That's what this was about?

Hinata had been in Suna for a week on a mission. Once that mission was completed, Hinata and Gaara had silently agreed, that they would spend their time together until she must return home. Gaara had grown overprotective of his first small friend and Hinata didn't really seem to mind. Hinata had taken to calling him "Fire-Panda" and she, of course, was the only one allowed to speak to him in such a way. Kankuro found that out the hard way.

Temari only nodded at the angry demon of a man. Gaara was no longer there. Shukaku had been removed more than a year ago, but that didn't mean Gaara's anger couldn't take over. Gaara placed her on her feet again and searched for the perpetrator in all this. They'd all know Hinata would have to leave and Gaara's sunny mood, (Or as sunny as he could get) would disappear. What they hadn't expected was for her to be leaving as an engaged woman.

Thus, Gaara's rampage. Someone had come for Hinata: One Uchiha Sasuke. This didn't help matters. Yet, the situation gets worse. The arrogant Uchiha had the nerve to taunt the already irritated Sabaku. It wasn't even being taunted that had made Gaara blow up. It was what Sasuke mentioned. Being a very observant person, Sasuke had noticed Gaara's growing feelings for a certain Hyuuga. _**(Not Neji you perverts!)**_ Sasuke had to mention that He would be the one to marry Hinata. Sasuke also had to mention that, as her husband, he would be the one to take the girls virginity.

_ That_ had set Gaara off. He'd immediately went for the Uchiha's neck with what seemed to be all the sand in the desert swirling around him. Prideful as he was Sasuke had to take what could have been played off as a joke to an even more serious level. He tried to fight Gaara for a while but when the chips were down he fled. Hinata had, by this time, been taken to safety while Temari tried to calm him down, bringing us to our current situation.

Hinata had been taken to a house on the outskirts of town, kicking and screaming. "Let me go! Gaara needs me!" Kankuro stepped away from the door to stand in front of her.

"Listen, Hinata! I know you're worried about him but he'll be fine. He'll be fine. He always calms down in an hour or so, especially if Temari talks to him." Hinata glared at him for a long moment, then finally sat down to wait....

* * *

It had been two hours and from the bits of conversation Hinata caught between the guards who went to check up on him, Gaara was still just as angry as the second he'd begun. Hinata was fed up. She knew Gaara wouldn't hurt her, so wasn't it her duty to go and calm him? Gaara was her best friend, didn't that make it her job to look out for him? Pushing herself up she walked strait for the door. Kankuro tried to block her again. Her eyes shot up to death-glare in a way that would have rivaled Gaara's. "Get out of my way." she said in her calmest voice. He looked right into her determined eyes and shook his head. She almost growled. "Move out of my way or I will move you!" She kicked up the glare a notch. Kankuro stared in awe. He'd never seen the shy girl talk to anyone like that, or glare for that matter. Gaara must be rubbing off on her... The thought incited huge bursts of laughter. He couldn't believe how unromantic this couple was! And they couldn't even see each other's feelings! He smiled down at the Hyuuga heiress. She continued to glare. He laughed again and grasped her shoulder.

"Take care of my lil' bro, Hinata-chan! He'll need all the help he can get!" He laughed one last time and stepped out of her way. She gave him an odd look and sped off in the direction she knew her Fire-Panda would be in.

Gaara had already incapacitated the Uchiha and he knew one thing for sure: He was going to die. He needed to find his Hinata and keep her safe or he was absolutely sure he would die. He didn't know why he felt blood rush to his face every time they touched. He didn't know why he felt deprived anytime she left for longer than a split second. He didn't know why _anything_. But he knew he needed her more than he needed air to breath, and he would do anything to keep her once he found her. After an eternity of searching he felt her small chakra. He moved as fast as he could toward her. When she finally came into sight he felt his heart skip a beat.

Hinata ran toward him as fast as she could and completely took him by surprise when she jumped into his arms. Gaara's anger and rage and hatred disappeared in an instant as he breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, as if he feared she'd vanish, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. He closed his eyes to whisper in her ear. "Don't go. I don't care about anything else... just don't ever go." Hinata gasped at his words. She pushed him away slightly.

"Gaara, you know I can't. I have duties to Kanoha and my father has already chosen a husband for me." Gaara stared at her, his eyes hardening and softening at intervals as a war raged on in his mind. Slowly, hesitantly he spoke.

"Then... Marry me...." Hinata's eyes flashed up to him. Surely she hadn't just heard that.

"W-w-w-what?!" The stutter she had thought she'd been rid of for a full week came back full force.

"Marry me Hinata." He stared at her, completely sure and satisfied with his decision. "You will be a citizen of Suna. We can always visit Kanoha and your father will be even more excited to marry you to someone with_ Far_ more power than that Uchiha."

"I can't! I-I don't want to marry just anyone! I want to marry the love of my life! I want to marry someone I love and who loves me back! I can't Gaara! I just can't!" She turned to run but Gaara grabber her arm. There was so much pain in his eyes as if she was physically being beaten... or maybe as if what he was going to say would kill him.

"I-I don't know what love is. I don't. But I know that I can't live without you. You are my first friend. You are the only one who makes me smile.... You make me feel things I've never felt nor dared to believe I'd ever feel. I... don't know what love is but I know that what I feel I can't deny. I need you... and I can't let you go..." He stared at her with pleading eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, pain in Gaara's eyes and tears coming out of Hinata's. Slowly she moved towards him, slowly she moved towards him, and slowly she placed her lips on his.

His eyes widened drastically as he stared at her face, so close to his. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They kissed each other so passionately that it was a miracle Hinata realized the need for air. She pulled Gaara's forehead against her own and spoke quietly. "That's it Gaara. That's what I wanted." She leaned in and breathed against his lips, "I love you too, Gaara." And the kissing resumed....

Until a certain blonde cut in, clearing her throat loudly. "As much as I love this absolutely adorable scene, I will _not_ have my baby bro married like that!" She walked up and grabbed Gaara's shoulder and pushed down. Gaara raised an eyebrow but granted her silent request, going down on one knee. When he was at Hinata's feet the brow was raised again in question. Temari smiled, obviously pleased. "Now ask again. The _right_ way!" She grinned, Gaara smirked, and Hinata's blushing tendencies came back with a vengeance.

Gaara took Hinata's hand in his own and gave her a pleading look. "I know I'm not the best guy in the world, but Hinata Hyuuga... Will you marry me?" Hinata's tears were back, but she smiled throught them.

"Yes, Fire-Panda! I will most definitely marry you!" She glomped him to the ground then and kissed him all over his face saying over and over that she loved him.

Temari grinned widely until Kankuro and the guard showed up. "Hey Temari, is Hinata-chan okay?" He stopped and stared at the ground where she pointed, the grin back in place. Kankuro's eyes widened and it was his turn to blush. "Whoa... that is... um... not what I expected to find." Temari only smirked and told him the whole story. _**(Yeah they kinda forgot she was there the whole time) **_To Temari's surprise, Kankuro frowned. He went over to the couple who were by this time making out excitedly on the ground. He prodded Gaara softly with his foot. He didn't flinch away from the glare Gaara sent him.

"Dude! You gotta say it back! Chicks love that... plus, Hinata-chan deserves to hear it!" Gaara blushed as bright as his hair and pushed himself into a sitting position, Hinata still in his lap. He stared into her hopeful eyes for a moment and finally spoke.

Gaara did his best to look into her eyes so that she she could never doubt his words. "I-I love you, Hinata-hime..." She squealed and glomped him again. Kankuro smiled and they all stood by as onlookers for a while and finally Kankuro became exasperated.

"Come on guys don't you need air!"

* * *

_**So what'd you think? My first Gaara/Hinata fanfic!! Yay!!! Anyway I love you guys so luv me by reviewing ESPECIALLY if u c somethin I can improve on!! Thx guys!! Like my new name? I think it funny. (But I think everything's funny) It used to b kisa-kiss01 Anyway thanks for readin' !!!!!!!!!!!!! C Ya!!!**_


End file.
